Leben in zwei Welten
by Kerry00
Summary: Tom verpfuscht Snapes Zaubertrank und wird dadurch zur Katze. Er schleicht sich in den Griffendorgemeinschaftsraum und trifft dort auf Harry Potter... Harry/Tom


Leben in zwei Welten

**Leben in zwei Welten**

_Also Leute, dass ist meine erste FF also eigentlich mein erster OneShot ;) _

_Ich hoffe er gefällt euch… seid nicht zu streng mit mir gg_

_Viel Spaß beim lesen_

_Kerry_

„Verdammt Tom" regte Snape sich auf „lass endlich deine Finger von meinem Zaubertrank. Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen dass man sie im Geschmack nicht verbessern kann."

Tom sah ihn anklagend an.

„Du vergisst wohl immer wieder wer ich bin Severus."

Snape grinste.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Aber nur weil du der dunkle Lord bist heißt das noch lange nicht dass du mir in meine Zaubertrank rein pfuschen darfst."

Severus sah ihn erneut grimmig an.

„Jaja hör auf zu meckern und mach weiter. Ich lass meine Finger ja schon weg." maulte der dunkle Lord.

Tom setzt sich auf eine Couch in dem Raum und beobachtet Snape wie er immer wieder etwas in den Trank gab und irgendwelche Sachen vor sich hin murmelte.

Als Severus ihm den Rücken zudrehte stand er langsam auf und ging leisen Schrittes zu dem Trank und warf ein paar Kräuter hinein, die er sich vorhin herbeigezaubert hatte.

Es passierte nichts und der dunkle Lord fing selbstgefällig zu grinsen an.

Wusste ichs doch, dachte er sich.

Doch dann knallte es auf einmal heftig und Tom musste die Augen schließen da der Trank aus dem Kessel heraus spritze.

„WAS in Salazars Namen hast du GEMACHT Tom?" brüllte der Zaubertranklehrer und versuchte durch den Rauch etwas zu sehen.

Nach dem der Rauch verschwunden war wollte Severus schon auf Tom losgehen, doch dieser stand nicht wirklich da wo er eigentlich sein sollte. Er dreht sich zu der Couch doch auch da war niemand zu sehen.

Ein leises miauen ließ ihn stutzen und auf den Boden sehen.

Dort saß eine kleine schwarze Katze mit roten Augen. Severus schluckte.

„Oh-oh" murmelte der Slytherin.

Die Katze funkelt ihn wütend an.

„Du hast meinen Zaubertrank ruiniert also hör gefälligst auf MICH dafür anzufunkeln." knurrte er die Katze an.

„Echt toll gemacht" grummelte er weiter „Warum konntest du deine Finger auch nicht von dem Trank lassen? Was machen wir jetzt? Ich kann dich unmöglich hier lassen und der Trank für die Zurückverwandlung braucht ein paar Tage." Er sah die Katze an die ihn weiter starr beobachtete und seufzte kurz.

Tom sah ihn schockiert an als er sagte dass der Trank ein paar Wochen dauern würde. Mist, dachte er, da hab ich mir ja wieder was Schönes eingebrockt. Er miaute leise. Severus hatte Recht, er konnte unmöglich hier bleiben. Nagini würd ihn auffressen. Er versuchte erst mal aufzustehen und langsam Richtung Schreibtisch zu gehen. Irgendwie sah das noch ziemlich kläglich aus, aber wie sollte es auch anders sein. Woher sollte ein dunkler Lord auch wissen wie man sich als Katze bewegte?

Severus sah den ganzen mit gerunzelter Stirn zu. Und als er sah wie Tom versuchte auf den Schreibtisch zu hüpfen musste er ein lachen unterdrücken.

Er stand auf und ging zum Schreibtisch um Tom darauf zu setzten.

Nach ein paar Minuten fehlgeschlagener Versuche seine Kralle auszufahren, gelang es ihm doch und er spazierte schnurstracks aufs Tintenfass zu und tauchte seine Kralle darin ein.

Dann setzte er sich vors Papier und fing an zu schreiben.

_Sag Lucius dass ich in einer wichtigen Mission bin und er derweilen dass Kommando übernehmen soll. Ich werde mit dir nach Hogwarts gehen_.

„Gut" sagte Severus und machte sich gleich zum Kamin um Lucius anzuflohen.

Nach einigen Minuten beendet Severus die Verbindung.

Er stand auf und sah sich nach der Katze um. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte er sie auf der Couch zusammengerollt.

Severus seufzte kurz auf. Er musste heute noch nach Hogwarts zurück. Er war eigentlich nur gekommen um für Tom einen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen zu brauen.

„Wenn ich ihn noch einmal in der Nähe von meinen Trank erwische dann kann er was erleben. Egal ob er der dunkle Lord ist oder nicht" grummelte er vor sich hin.

Er nahm die Katze vorsichtig auf seinem Arm und ging zum Kamin um nach Hogwarts zu flohen.

Dort angekommen setzt er die Katze sofort auf das Sofa ab. Tom schien tief und fest zu schlafen denn er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal gerührt.

Der Zaubertranklehrer rief nach einer Hauselfe und befahl ihr eine Schüssel mit Milch für die Katze zu bringen, immerhin brauchte Tom ja auch etwas zu trinken. Zum Essen würde er ihn wohl mit in die Halle nehmen müssen. Er knurrte kurz.

Was war dieser Idiot auch so doof und gab einfach eine Zutat hinein. So beschränkt konnte der doch gar nicht sein, dachte er sich.

Er ging in sein Büro um ein paar Arbeiten fertig zu korrigieren. Denn bevor der dunkle Lord ihn gestört hatte, war dabei gewesen die Arbeiten der Siebtklässler anzusehen.

Ein miauen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest dass es schon fast sechs war, also Zeit zum Abendessen.

Also stand er auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer wo er die Katze gerade dabei beobachte wie sie Milch schlurfte. Er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Komm schon Tom, wir müssen in die große Halle, oder hast du keinen Hunger?" Severus ging zur Tür um dort auf Tom zu warten.

Der rannte sofort zu ihm und wollte sich wehren als der Slytherin ihn auf den Arm nehmen wollte.

„Hör auf mich zu kratzen." fauchte er ihn an „Willst du etwas essen? Dann hör auf damit. Ich kann dich nicht einfach hinter mir herspazieren lassen." Das klang auch für Tom plausibel also gab er nach und ließ sich, wenn auch widerwillig, von ihm tragen.

In der Halle angekommen staunt er erst mal nicht schlecht. Es war ziemlich voll und alle schienen prächtigster Laune. Sein Blick schweifte zwischen den Tischen hin und her. Nach etlichen Minuten warf er auch einen Blick auf den Gryffendoretisch an dem sie gerade vorbei gingen. Dort saß Potter mit seinen Freunden und sie schienen ihren Spaß zu haben. Potter schien irgendwie gemerkt zu haben dass ihn jemand beobachtet denn er war einen Blick in meine Richtung, und schien mich zu entdecken, denn er sah genau zu mir. Obwohl dass eigentlich nicht sein konnte, denn immerhin war unter Severus Umhang, dacht er sich dann, vielleicht sollte ich den Gryffendores dann einen Besuch abstatten. Er fing zu grinsen an. Oh ja das würde ein Spaß werden.

Am Lehrertisch angekommen setzt Severus ihn auf seinen Schoß und gab ihm immer wieder unauffällig etwas zum Essen runter.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte er allerdings keinen Hunger mehr und als er sah dass sich die Halle bereits leerte sprang er von Snapes Schoss und folgte einer Gruppe von Gryffendores, in der wohl auch Potter war.

Er folgte ihnen eine Weile und als sie bei den Treppen angelangt waren rannte er vor und setzte sich dann genau vor das Portrait der fetten Dame.

Schwatzend kam die Gruppe dann endlich an und blieb verblüfft stehen als sie die Katze da so sitzen sahen.

Harry hatte sie anscheinend als erster gesehen, denn er beugte sich gleich hinunter um sie zu streicheln.

„Na du" lächelt er sanft und wollte er über den Kopf streicheln. Doch Tom wollte dies nicht und schlug seine Hand mit seiner Pfote weg.

Harry sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Die Katze will wohl nicht von die gestreichelt werden, hm Harry?" vernahm er die Stimme von Seamus.

Harry grinste ihn an „Versuch du es doch du Schlaumeier"

Die Gryffendores sahen genüsslich zu wie die Katze Seamus in den Finger biss und dann zu allen erstaunen zu Harry tapste.

Dieser sah die Katze erst überrascht an, beugte sich dann jedoch hinunter und nahm sie auf den Arm. Tom versuchte sich zu wehren doch es gelang ihm nicht sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, also gab er miauend auf.

Harry und seine Freunde gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich dort vor den Kamin.

„Ich frage mich wem die Katze gehört. Sie hat kein Halsband oben."

„Naja vielleicht ist sie jemanden davon gelaufen. Vielleicht sogar einen Slytherin." grinste Ron Harry an. Dieser nickte.

„Ja könnte sein. Was machen wir jetzt? Sie einfach behalten?" fragte er an Hermine gewandt.

„Derjenige dem sie gehört wird sich wohl melden wenn er sieht dass seine Katze weg ist." warf Seamus ein.

„Vielleicht solltest du es Dumbledore melden" sagte Hermine nachdem sie Seamus einen bösen Blick zugeworfen hat.

„Harry kann doch nicht wegen jedem Scheiß zu Dumbledore rennen. Seamus hat Recht, wenn jemand eine Katze vermisst wird derjenige sich schon melden."

Harry nickte zustimmen.

„Die beiden haben Recht Herm." Er lächelte Hermine entschuldigend an und sah dann auf das Kätzchen in seinen Armen.

„Na was sagst du… willst du bis dich dein Besitzer gefunden hat bei mir bleiben?" Er streichelte ihm sanft übers Köpfchen.

Tom sah die anderen prüfend an, die anscheinend alle auf eine Reaktion von ihm warteten. Lieber bei Potter als bei den anderen, dachte er sich also rückte er näher an den Gryffendore um ihm zu zeigen dass er bei ihm bleiben würde.

Harry lächelt als er das sah und hob den Kopf um seine Freunde anzusehen.

„Wir brauchen einen Namen"

„Wie wärs mit.. Minki?"

„Oder Blacky"

„Nein, Kiki"

„Vielleicht solltet ihr erst mal nach sehen ob es überhaupt ein Weibchen ist" Hermines Bemerkung ließ alle sofort verstummen und erwartungsvoll zu Harry sehen.

„I-ich soll jetzt allen ernstes nachsehen?" fragte dieser ungläubig an Hermine gewandt.

„Nein natürlich nicht… Wer den sonst?" schnippte sie ironisch zurück.

„Ich will aber nicht" fing Harry zu jammern an „Bitte Herm" er sah sie flehend an.

Hermine stand seufzend auf.

Tom war von dieser Idee allerdings gar nicht begeistert und drängte sich, je näher Hermine kam, immer mehr an Harry.

Harry, der seine Angst wohl gespürt hatte, streichelte ihn zu Beruhigung.

„Schon gut, Herm sieht nur nach ob du ein Männchen oder ein Weibchen bist, immerhin müssen wir das ja wissen, sonst können wir dir keinen Namen geben."

Doch auch das beruhigte Tom nicht wirklich.

Hermine kniete sich vor ihm hin und versuchte seine Füße in wenig anzuheben, doch Toms Pfote schellte hervor und versuchte ihre Finger weg zu bekommen.

Das geht dich gar nichts an Schlammblut, dachte er sich.

Harry der mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hat, nahm die Vorderpfoten in eine Hand und streichelte ihn mit der anderen weiterhin beruhigend.

Die Katze in seinen Händen fing zu miauen an und hörte nicht mehr auf bis Hermine wusste welches Geschlecht es hatte.

Hermine seufzte als sie sah wie der Kater kämpfte.

„Er ist männlich" sagte sie an Harry gewandt.

Harry hatte jedoch gerade anders zu tun. Die Katze wollte einfach keine Ruhe geben. Sie strampelte und versuchte ihn dauernd zu beißen.

Der Gryffendore hob sie dann einfach hoch und hielt sie vor sein Gesicht.

„Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst dann kannst du gleich wieder raus gehen und ich übergib dich Dumbledore, verstanden?" er sah sie strafend an.

Die Katze hörte augenblicklich auf und sah ihn erschrocken an. Er miaute kurz.

Die anderen Gryffendores lachten als sie das sahen.

„Braves Kätzchen"

„Harry… er ist männlich" sagte Hermine noch einmal ausdrücklich.

„Oh" mehr fiel ihm grad nicht ein und die Gryffendore verdrehte die Augen.

„Also, wie willst du ihn nennen?" fragte diesmal Ron.

Harry zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen dass er rote Augen hat?" ließ Herm auf einmal wieder verlauten.

„Ja ich weiß. Das ist eigentlich ungewöhnlich, aber irgendwie passt es. Es bildet einen schönen Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Fell." Harry lächelte und strich dem Kater wieder über das Fell.

Tom sah Harry noch mal böse an und legte sich dann widerwillig auf dessen Schoß um ein wenig zu schlafen, den irgendwie hatte ihn der Tag ganz schön geschafft.

Die Gryffendores waren in Gedanken versunken und versuchten verzweifelt einen Namen für den Kleinen zu finden, doch irgendwie schien ihnen kein männlicher Name einzufallen, nicht einmal Hermine.

„Wir wärs mit Alec?" fragte Harry in die Stille und streich seinem Kater leicht über den Bauch.

Tom hob den Kopf und sah Harry an. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Name also fing er leise an zu schnurren und bettete seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Pfoten um weiter zu schlafen.

Harry grinste die anderen an.

„Er scheint ihm zu gefallen."

Die anderen stimmten ihm lachend zu.

Harry gähnte und sah seine Freunde müde an, die sich noch immer lachend unterhielten.

„Ich geh ins Bett Leute. Gute Nacht" Er hob Alec hoch und verschwand die Treppen hoch richtung Schlafsaal.

Die „Gute Nacht" Rufe von seinen Freunden hörte er schon gar nicht mehr. Harry ging geradewegs zu seinem Bett und legte Alec sanft darauf. Er kniete sich vors Bett und betrachtete leicht lächelnd wie sein Kater langsam und verschlafen den Kopf hob und erst mal erschrocken zurück wich.

Alec sah erschrocken in das Gesicht von Potter. Verdammt wo bin ich, dachte er sich. Bis ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel dass er ja eine Katze war und er in Potters Obhut war. Er seufzte leise jedoch kam nur ein klägliches miauen hervor.

Harry beobachte ihn interessiert.

„Irgendwie siehst du traurig aus mein Kleiner" murmelte r leise und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. Harry gähnte kurz

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen."

Der Gryffendore zog sich aus und schlüpfte gleich darauf in seinen Pyjama. Als er den Blick seines Katers sah fing er zu lachen an.

„Du wirst doch wohl nicht spannen oder?" er sah belustigt zu wie Alec sich scheinbar beleidigt umdrehte und sich zusammen rollte.

Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und legte sich unter die Decke. Er winkelte seinen linken Arm an und bettete einen Kopf darauf.

Mit seiner anderen Hand näherte er sich langsam seinem derzeitigen Haustier, doch als er ihn berührte fauchte Alec ihn an.

„Hey, komm schon. Es war doch nicht böse gemeint." Meinte er sanft.

Alec hob zögernd sein Köpfchen und sah Harry prüfend an, der ihn zaghaft anlächelte.

Irgendwie gefiel Alec dieses Lächeln. Doch schon als sich dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf festigte schüttelte er gedanklich über sich selbst den Kopf. Das war immerhin Potter.

Er miaute leise und tapste zu Harry und legte sich zu ihm um sich ein paar Streicheleinheiten zu holen. Harry quittierte dies mit einem leisen Glucksen. Er hob seine rechte Hand und fing an ihn zu kraulen, was ihm gleich ein leises schnurren einbrachte.

Alec schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührungen. Harry schloss gleich darauf selbst die Augen und glitt langsam ins Land der Träume.

Alec oder besser gesagt Tom hielt sich derweilen für einen kompletten Idioten. Was dacht er

eigentlich was er hier tat? Er war bei einem GRYFFENDORE und das noch dazu bei POTTER.

Egal, dachte er sich. Er genoss die Berührungen viel zu sehr als dass er jetzt weiter darüber nachdenken wollte.

Am nächsten Morgen streckte Harry sich gähnen in seinem Bett.

Als seine Hand sich plötzlich auf etwas Weiches legte fuhr er erschrocken hoch.

Alec dagegen wurde eben gerade durch diese Hand wach, die sich auf seinen Körper legte.

Er hob seinen Kopf und blinzelte er st mal, als er Harry entdeckte der ihn erschrocken musterte. Der schwarze Kater legte seinen Kopf schief und musterte Harry ebenfalls eingehend.

Irgendwie sieht er ja niedlich aus, kam Alec plötzlich wieder der Gedanke.

Harry grinste über das Verhalten seiner Katze. Anfangs dacht er dass das nur ein Traum war, doch als er das weiche Fell gespürt hatte, wusste er dass dies nicht der Fall war.

„Morgen Alec" murmelt er bevor er aufstand und im Bad verschwand um sich für den Unterricht fertig zu machen.

Als er fertig wieder heraus kam sah er das Alec auf seinem Bett saß und ihn ansah.

„Willst du etwa mitkommen?" fragte er ihn erstaunt. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihn sein Kater verstehen. Den Verdacht hatte er gestern schon. Als Alec als Antwort miaute lächelt er leicht und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Meinetwegen"

Der Kleine machte es sich sofort auf Harrys Armen bequem als dieser anfing ihn wieder zu streicheln.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten Harrys Freunde schon auf ihn.

Ein „Gutes Morgen" von allen und schon verschwanden sie zum Frühstück in die große Halle.

„Musstest du den Kater unbedingt mitnehmen?" fragte Hermine als sie sich neben ihn setzte.

Harry grinste.

„Naja irgendwie schien es mir dass er mitkommen wollte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Hermine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Also wirklich… sein Haustier mit zum Frühstück nehmen." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und begann dann zu frühstücken.

Harry und die anderen taten es ihr nach.

„Was haben wir heute?"

„Wahrsagen, Geschichte der Zauberei und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe." Ratterte ein Gryffendore herunter.

Harry seufzte und gab Alec etwas zu essen runter.

Dieser schnappte es sich erfreut und begann gleich es auf zu essen.

„So wie ich das sehe willst du mit in den Unterricht oder?" grübelte er laut vor sich.

Alec legte seinen Kopf schief und sah ihn lieb an.

Harry schmolz dahin und strich ihm übers Fell.

„Dir kann man auch nichts abschlagen."

Alec miaute.

„Mr. Potter, muss diese Katze in meinem Unterricht sein?" kam die Frage von Prof. Trewlaney.

Harry nickte.

„Tut mir Leid Professor, aber ich lasse sie nur ungern allein."

Sie nickte und fing mit ihrem Unterricht an.

Der Tag verging eigentlich ganz schnell und schon war es Nachmittag und Harry und seine Freunde saßen wieder einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich.

Plötzlich sprang Alec auf und rannte zum Portrait. Harry sah ihm verdutzt nach und rappelte sich dann hoch um ihn zu folgen.

Alec rannte richtung Kerker. Der Gryffendore fragte sich schon wo sein Kater wohl hinwollte. Wen sollte er auch im Kerker kennen? Vielleicht gehört er wirklich einem Slytherin. Harry seufzte.

Alec blieb vor einer Tür stehen und Harry erkannte dass es Prof. Snapes Tür war.

Harry sah geschockt auf den Kater.

„Sag nicht du gehörst Snape" sagte er entsetzt.

Dieser kam gerade den Gang entlang und hörte dass eben gesagt von Potter und fragte sich mit wem dieser wohl gerade redete. Als er näher kam entdeckte er eine kleine schwarze Katze. Tom, schoss es ihm. Was der wohl bei einem Gryffendore machte?

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. Potter?" fragte er in seinen schmierigen, öligen Stimme.

Harry zuckte zusammen als er die Stimme von seinem Zaubertranklehrer vernahm.

„Ähm.. nichts besonders Sir. Meine Katze rannte plötzlich hier her und ich folgte ihr." Sagte er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ihre Katze?" fragte er erstaunt. Er sah zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Die Katze schien ihn regelrecht mit seinem Blicken zu erdolchen.

„Ja Sir, sie ist mir gestern zugelaufen. Ich weiß leider nicht wem sie gehört aber er hat noch keine Anstalten gemacht zu seinem Besitzer zurück zu kehren. Also behalt ich ihn derweilen… und er scheint sich wohl zu fühlen." Beim letzten lächelte er sanft und sah auf seinen Kater hinunter. Dieser war gerade dabei sich um Harrys Füße zu winden.

Harry grinste und nahm ihn sofort hoch um ihn ein wenig zu kraulen.

Snape sah dem erstaunt zu. Tom hatte sich also einen Besitzer gesucht. Und dieser war ausgerechnet Potter. Er fragte sich was der dunkle Lord wohl vorhabe. Er wusste dieser wollte keinen Krieg mehr. Vielleicht wollte er so Frieden schließen. Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, doch er ahnte es nur. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, es war nur eine Ahnung.

„Gut, gut und was wollen Sie nun hier?" fragte er im gelangweilten Ton.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung Sir." Mutmaßte Harry.

Alec miaute als Harry sich umdrehte um zu gehen. Dieser sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Du wolltest zu Prof. Snape?"

Alec miaute wieder. Harry seufzte. Na toll, genau das was ich will, dachte er ironisch.

Er sah Snape abwartend an.

„Anscheinend will er zu Ihnen, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wieso."

Snape nickte.

„Gut, geben sie ihn mir. Ich bringe ihn zum Abendessen wieder zurück."

„Wieso muss ich ihn da lassen?" murrte Harry.

Snape sah ihn strafend an und Harry verstummte sofort.

„Ist ja schon gut" murmelt er.

Er übergab Alec seinen Professor, doch vorher strich er ihm noch einmal kurz übers Fell und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Alec miaute und leckte mit seiner kleinen Zunge kurz über Harrys Wange, dieser lächelt ihn daraufhin an.

Der Slytherin nahm Harry den Kater ab und verschwand sofort mit ihm in seinen Gemächern.

Er setzte ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch ab und sah ihn auffordern an.

„Warum in Salazars Namen bist du bei einem Gryffendore?" verlangte er zu wissen.

Tom zuckte mit den Schultern soweit es ging.

Er fuhr wieder eine Kralle aus und fing an zu schreiben.

_Ich bin ihnen einfach gefolgt und so kam es dann dass ich bei ihm landete. _

Mehr schrieb er gar nicht und so sah Severus ihn erstaunt an.

„Kein persönlicher Nutzen?" fragte er lauernd nach.

Tom fühlte sich durchschaut und sah weg.

_Doch_

Schrieb er dann nach einiger Zeit.

Severus grinste gefällig.

„Also das was ich mir denke?"

Tom miaute einfach. Er wusste er hatte keine Chance mehr. Sein Tränkebrauer hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.

„Der Gegentrank dürfte Morgen oder Übermorgen fertig sein. Bis dahin musst du dir etwas überlegen Tom." Sagte er dann ernst.

Dieser nickte wieder. Er wusste dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Doch wie sollte er Harry sagen dass er der dunkle Lord war? Er würde ihn wahrscheinlich gleich umbringen.

Was konnte er dafür dass er sich in den Goldjungen verliebt hatte?

„Willst du gleich zurück oder noch ein wenig hier bleiben?" riss ihn Sevs Stimme aus den Gedanken.

Tom sprang vom Schreibtisch und ging Richtung Tür.

Snape nickte und öffnete ihm die Tür. Kaum das diese offen war, verschwand er auch schon. Severus sah ihm noch ein wenig nach, eher er sich wieder zurückzog.

Harry hatte sich derweilen auf den Weg zurück zum Gryffendoreturm gemacht, doch irgendwie wollte er hier heraußen bleiben. Vielleicht kam Alec ja doch früher zurück.

Was er wohl bei Prof. Snape getan hat? Irgendwas war da doch faul, dachte er sich. Er seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Er mochte seinen Kater. Die roten Augen sahen ihn immer so liebevoll an wenn er ihm ein paar Streicheleinheiten verpasste. Er lächelte leicht.

Ein plötzliches miauen ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er war total in Gedanken versuchte sodass er gar nicht bemerkte dass er in der Nähe von den Kerkern war.

Als er runter sah entdeckte er Alec und er kniete sich sofort hinunter.

„Hey mein Kleiner, schon da?" murmelte er sanft und lächelte ihn an.

Alec kam schnurrend auf ihn zu und legte seine Vorderpfoten auf Harrys Knie.

Dieser grinste.

„Du wirst faul mein lieber" sagte er nur, hob ihn jedoch hoch. Dieser hob sofort sein Köpfchen und rieb es sanft an Harrys und schnurrte dabei. Harry lachte leise und strich ihm weiter übers Fell.

Er machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffendoreturm. Es war schon abends und irgendwie hatte er heute keinen Hunger.

Dort angekommen ging er gleich in seinen Schlafsaal und setzte sich dort auf sein Bett.

Er legte Alec darauf und machte es sich selbst bequem.

Sein Kater sah ihm eine Weile dabei zu und als er sicher war dass Harry bequem lag, ging er auf ihn zu und legte sich auf seinen Bauch.

Harry grinste leicht als er das Fliegengewicht auf einem Bauch spürte. Irgendwie war es angenehm. Er sah ihn eine Weile an und starrte wie gebannt in die roten Augen.

Irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn an Voldemord. Er wusste nicht woher dieser Gedanke kam, doch er war da. Wieso auch immer. Er hatte jetzt schon längere Zeit nichts mehr von ihm gehört um genau zu sein ein paar Monate. Es war ziemlich still um ihn geworden seit die hälfte seiner Todesser gefangen genommen wurden. Das letzte zusammen treffen war irgendwie komisch gewesen zwischen ihnen. Es schien ihm fast so als würde Voldemord ihn meiden. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Warum sollte er gerade ihn meiden? Das war unlogisch. Ihr letztes Zusammentreffen war allerdings mehr als merkwürdig gewesen. Voldemord schien eine zweite Gestalt zu besitzen, denn in dieser hatte er sich ihm gezeigt. Er hatte ihn nicht angegriffen oder anderwärtiges getan. Voldemord hatte einfach nur da gestanden und ihn angestarrt. Und als er ihn näher betrachtete, viel ihm sogar auf wie gut dieser Mann eigentlich aussehen konnte. Doch schon bei diesem Gedanken musste er den Kopf schütteln. Voldemord und gut aussehen? Etwas war mit seinem Kopf anscheinend nicht in Ordnung. Doch seitdem ließ ihn dessen Gestalt nicht mehr in Ruhe. Er träumte sogar nichts von ihm.

Als Alec bemerkte das Harry in seinen Gedanken versank legte er sich hin und beobachtete angestrengt dessen Mimiken. Er wüsste zu gerne was dem Gryffendore solche Sorgen bereitete.

Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er dass Harry eingeschlafen war und somit schloss auch er seine Augen und folgte Harry.

Harry wachte auf als ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah dass Alec in seiner Halsbeuge lag und dessen Schwanz genau vor seiner Nase. Er grinste leicht.

Der Gryffendore nahm ihn sanft da weg und legte ihn vorsichtig aufs Kissen, bevor er aufstand um eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Allerdings wachte Alec davon auf und folgte ihm ins Bad. Dort setzte er sich auf eine Ablage und sah dem Gryffendore beim duschen zu.

Als dieser raus kam, erschrak er erstmal als er seinen Kater da sitzen sah. Die roten Augen schienen ihn regelrecht zu verschlingen.

„Irgendwie glaube ich nicht dass du ein normaler Kater bist." Mutmaßte er dann und ging auf ihn zu.

„Die roten Augen kommen mir bekannt vor, doch das kann nicht sein." Redete er weiter.

Alec sah ihn prüfend an. Irgendwie behagte ihm die Situation nicht.

„Außerdem machst du manchmal Dinge die eine Katze nicht wirklich tun würde." Murmelte er.

Dann zuckte er jedoch mit den Schultern. Er würde später darüber nachdenken. Jetzt musste er sich wirklich fertig machen.

Als er dann endlich fertig war nahm er seinen Kater und ging mit ihm frühstücken.

So verlief eigentlich der ganze Tag. Alec war dauernd bei ihm und wich nicht von seiner Seite.

„Harry was ist in letzter Zeit los mit dir?" Hermine sah ihn fragend an.

„Nichts was soll schon los sein?" murmelte er.

„Harry, lüg mich nicht an. Ich sehe doch dass etwas nicht mit dir in Ordnung ist. Du bist schon seit Monaten komisch, auch wenn es sonst keiner zu bemerken scheint."

Hermine konnte man wirklich nichts verheimlichen, stellte Harry seufzend fest.

„Harry... bist du verliebt?" fragte Hermine auf einmal in die Stille.

Harry sah sie geschockt an. Mist, dachte er, soll ich ihr etwas sagen dass ich ihn… nein ich bin doch gar nicht in ihn verliebt,… oder?

„Harry" holte Hermine ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hmm?"

„Bist du verliebt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Herm." Gab er seufzend zu.

„Wer ist es?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen" sagte er entschlossen und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. Hermine nickte.

„Gut, und Harry… es wäre egal wer es ist und wenn es ein Junge ist, ja?"

Harry riss die Augen auf, nickte dann jedoch leicht.

„Danke" murmelte er.

Dann war es einige Minuten still und beide genossen es. Hermine beobachtete Alec der ruhig auf Harrys Schoss schlief.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht wieso du deinen Kater überall mithin nimmst Harry." seufzte Hermine dann und sah ihn fragend an.

Harry und Hermine saßen als einzige noch im Gemeinschaftsraum, die anderen waren schon alle schlafen gegangen. Harry ließ seinen Blick über Alec schweifen und streichelte ihm immer wieder sanft übers Fell. Er schlief und schnurrte ab und zu.

„Ich weiß nicht", fing Harry an und sah Hermine dann ernst an „irgendwie hab jeden Morgen das Gefühl wenn er mich ansieht dass er mit kommen will, und wenn nicht er sauer auf mich wäre. Ich weiß es hört sich albern an" fügte er noch rasch hinzu.

Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Ja allerdings", sie machte eine Pause „ich frage mich noch immer wo die Katze herkommt."

Harry seufzte.

„Ich mich auch. Komisch war ja das er Snape anschienend zu kennen schien. Er wusste genau welchen Weg er nehmen wusste. Abgesehen davon dass Katzen gut riechen können, der Weg ist wirklich nicht einfach in den Kerker. Außerdem wollte Snape dass ich ihn bei ihm lasse."

Er sah wieder auf Alec hinunter der noch immer seelenruhig schlief.

„Ja das ist wirklich komisch. Vielleicht solltest du Snape einfach mal fragen" schlug sie kleinlaut vor.

Harry sah sie empört an.

„Ich Snape etwas fragen? Nie im Leben."

„Aber vielleicht weiß er ja etwas."

„Und nur deswegen soll ich ihn fragen? Alec ist glücklich hier."

„Du weißt aber nicht wo er hingehört. Und anscheinend gehört er nicht nach Hogwarts und Snape kennt diese Katze" Schlussfolgerte Hermine.

Harry sah sie komisch an.

„Trotzdem" murmelte er. Er wollte Alec nicht zu Snape bringen. Was wenn er ihm Alec weg nahm?

„Harry irgendetwas stimmt doch hier nicht. Außerdem machen mich diese roten Augen nervös. Das ist nicht normal für eine Katze." Sagte sie kleinlaut.

„Ich weiß Herm, darüber hab ich auch schon nachgedacht aber ich weiß wirklich keine logische Erklärung dafür." Er seufzte wieder.

Hermine beobachte den Kater argwöhnisch.

„Was?" fragte Harry. Er wusste Hermine hatte womöglich eine Vermutung, doch wollte sie ihm die nicht sagen. Sie zögerte.

„Was.. wenn er gar keine Katze ist…?" brachte sie stockend heraus.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja.. denk doch mal nach.. ein Animagus vielleicht."

„Wieso sollte sich jemand verwandeln und mir dann zulaufen und bei mir bleiben?" fragte er argwöhnisch.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es würde die roten Augen erklären."

„Herm demzufolge müsste er in Wirklichkeit auch rote Augen haben, und das würde bedeuten dass es.." hier stockte Harry.

„..du-weiß-schon-wer wäre, ja Harry."

„Das ist absurd Hermine. Warum sollte Voldemort sich in eine Katze verwandeln und gerade zu seinem schlimmsten Erzfeind gehen?"

Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Nein Mine, sicher nicht." Harry war absolut überzeugt davon dass Hermine falsch lag.

Er sah zu Alec, der anscheinend aufgewacht war und streichelte ihm noch immer durchs Fell.

Alec sah zu Hermine. Diese Hexe war wirklich schlau, das musste er zugeben. Es schien ihr nicht zu entgehen dass er sie musterte und sie schien seinen Blick zu erwidern. Dann lächelte sie leicht und stand auf.

„Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht Harry."

„Nacht Herm."

Harrys Kater sah wieder zu Harry hoch und bemerkte dass dieser ins Feuer starrte, also stand er langsam auf und stupste mit seiner Nase Harrys Kinn an.

Dieser wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah dann lächelnd zu Alec hinunter.

„Willst du ins Bett Kleiner?" Alec sah ihn jedoch einfach nur an und legte seinen Kopf schief.

Harry nahm ihn auf seine Arme und ging mit ihm hinauf in seinen Schlafsaal.

Er zauberte sich einen Pyjama an ging noch kurz ins Bett und legte sich dann ins Bett, wo Alec sich sofort an seine Seite legte und zu schnurren anfing. Harry beobachtete ihn einfach eine Weile.

„Also wirklich.. Herm hat wirklich eine Menge Fantasie... du kannst nicht Voldemort sein, was würde dir das bringen?" murmelte er vor sich hin und blickte Alec in die roten Augen. „Und wie in Merlins Namen konnte sie wissen dass ich verliebt bin?" Dieser Gedanke machte ihm am meisten Sorgen. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er jedoch ein und hauchte Alec vorher noch einen Kuss auf dessen Köpfchen. .

In dieser Nacht schlief Harry nicht sehr ruhig. Er träumte von roten Augen und seiner Katze, die sich dann auf einmal in Riddle verwandelte.

Harry schreckte aus seinem Träumen hoch als Riddle anfing ihn anzulächeln und seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckte. Er saß keuchend in seinem Bett und konnte nur schwer seinen Atem beruhigen.

Alec der durch die ruckartigen Bewegungen wach geworden war sah Harry prüfend an.

Harry hielt sich eine Hand vor die Brust um seinen Atem zu beruhigen, diese Träume brachten ihn durcheinander. Er wusste nicht was sie zu bedeuten hatte.

Er sah Alec komisch an und murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches, bevor er sich wieder zurück sinken ließ und versuchte noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Alec warf ihm noch mal einen komischen Blick zu und machte es sich dann wieder gemütlich schlief bis in den Morgengrauen. Als er aufwachte schliefen die anderen noch und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu Snape. Er musste dringend mit ihm reden.

Er kratze laut an dessen Tür und hoffte dass dieser ihn hören würde. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete ein verschlafender Severus die Tür.

„Wer zum Teu.." wollte Severus aufbrausen. Als er jedoch niemanden entdeckte und auf den Boden sah bemerkte er der dunkle Lord in Katzenform hier war. Er seufzte kurz, hielt dann jedoch seine Tür auf um ihn herein zu bitten.

Tom folgte der Aufforderung schnell und Severus schloss seine Tür wieder und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Warum weckst du mich mitten in der Nacht?"

_Granger ahnt dass ich Voldemord bin._

Schrieb er auf ein Blatt Pergament.

„Was? Woher? Wie sollte sie es herausfinden?"

_Roten Augen sind ungewöhnlich für eine normale Katze, also meinte sie ich sei ein Animagus. _

Severus seufzte erneut.

„Sie ist wirklich eine erstaunlich kluge Hexe" murmelte er.

„Was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte er interessiert weiter.

_Sag Lucius er soll ein Friedensangebot an das Ministerium schicken. Bedingung ist werde mich noch einen meiner Gefolgsleute nach Askaban zu schicken und die die bereits gefangen sind sollten gefälligst wieder frei gelassen werden. Sie werden nichts ohne meine Anordnung tun.. _

„Warum tust du das?" fragte er lauernd nach.

Tom sah ihn scharf an.

„Schon gut, schon gut." Snape hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ich sag es ihm. Der Trank dürfte eigentlich gegen Mittag fertig sein. Also sei nach dem Essen bitte pünktlich hier. Und sie mich nicht so an."

Tom senkte seinen Kopf und nickte zustimmend.

„Wir sollten zum frühstück." Und schon machte Snape sich mit Tom auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Als Harry eine halbe Stunde später aufwachte stellte er erschrocken fest dass Alec weg war. Er sprang auf und rannte zu Ron um ihn aufzuwecken.

„Ron, man wach auf" er rüttelte ihn fest an der Schulter.

„Wasch den losch Harry?" murmelte der verschlafen.

„Alec ist weg" sagte er nur und fing an aufgeregt im Schlafsaal herum zu suchen.

Ron war sofort hellwach und half Harry suchen, doch vergebens. Alec war nirgends zu finden.

„Wo kann er nur sein? Was ist wenn ihm etwas passiert ist?" Harry seufzte.

„Es wird ihm schon gut gehen. Vielleicht ist er einfach nur an die frische Luft." Versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen.

„Komm machen wir uns erst mal fertig fürs Frühstück"

Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie fertig und gingen hinunter wo Hermine schon auf sie wartete.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie alarmiert als sie den bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck von Harry sah.

„Alec ist weg" erklärte Ron ihr. Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Aber wohin sollte ein Kater denn bitte früh morgens gehen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schulten und auch Ron fiel nichts ein was er sagen konnte. Also gingen die drei in die große Halle um zu frühstücken. Dort angekommen setzten sie sich gleich an ihren Tisch und begannen zu frühstücken.

Ein „miauen" ließ die drei aufschrecken und noch bevor sie wie ihnen geschah sprang eine Katze auf Harrys Schoß und rieb sein Köpfchen an Harrys Hals.

Dieser sah ungläubig zu seinen Freunden und dann zu Alec.

„Wo warst du verdammt noch mal" er nahm ihn hoch und hielt ihn vor sein Gesicht. Alec miaute.

„Ich hab mir schreckliche Sorgen um dich gemacht" hielt er ihm weiter vor und ließ sich nicht beirren. Alec hob eine Pfote und stupste damit sachte Harrys Nase an. Das ließ sämtliche Schüler lächeln die die Szene verfolgten. Selbst Severus Snape konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Harry war durch diese Geste wieder besänftigt und lächelt Alec leicht an.

„Mach das nie wieder hörst du? Ich hab mir wirklich schrecklich Sorgen gemacht." Sagte Harry sanft und strich ihm übers Fell. Alec miaute nur wieder.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die drei in den Unterricht und so verlief der Vormittag ziemlich ereignislos. Snape zog ihnen wieder haufenweiße Punkte ab, doch das war ja nicht wirklich etwas Neues.

Zum Mittagessen waren die drei wieder in der großen Halle und Harry erzählten Ron und Hermine gerade wie komisch sich Alec seit heute Morgen verhielt.

„Er ist wirklich die ganze Zeit nur bei mir und wenn ich ihn absetzten will dann fängt er an zu schreien und hört nicht mehr auf."

„Naja, vielleicht hat er Angst. Wer weiß was ihm heute passiert ist" versuchte Hermine das Verhalten des Katers zu erklären.

„Ich weiß nicht." Murmelte Harry ungläubig und strich Alec übers Fell. Der leckte einmal kurz über Harrys Hand und sprang dann von seinem Schoss um aus der Halle zu stürmen.

Harry sah ihm erst ungläubig nach eher er selbst aufsprang und Alec folgte.

Alec rannte wie ein besessener. Er wollte nicht dass Harry ihm folgte. Wenn er erfahren würde wer er wirklich war dann gäbe es nur Probleme. Er kam bei Snapes Gemächern an und hoffte dass dieser schon auf ihn wartete. Harry würde ihn bald einholen. Der Gryffendore war erstaunlich schnell.

Snape der die Schritte wohl hörte machte die Tür sofort auf und schloss sie wieder als Tom drinnen war.

„Sag nicht dass dir jemand gefolgt ist" knurrte er und sah zu diesem.

Tom konnte nur nicken und sah ihn dann jedoch auffordernd an.

Snape ging ins Wohnzimmer und stellt dort eine Schüssel mit dem Zaubertrank auf den Boden.

„Trink" forderte er auf.

Tom beugte sich sogleich über die Schüssel und trank alles aus.

Erst passierte nichts doch dann umfing Tom auf einmal ein Nebel und es machte einen lauten Knall. Als Severus die Augen wieder öffnete stand Tom in seiner wahren Gestalt vor ihm und grinste.

„Ich dachte schon ich müsste ewig in diesem Katzen Körper stecken." Murrte er zufrieden.

Ein pochen ließ ihn allerdings verstummen und er sah zu Severus. Der jedoch sah genauso überrascht aus wie er.

„Potter" brachte Tom nur heraus.

„Mist und jetzt?"

„Versteck dich" wies Severus ihn an.

Als Tom weg war ging er zur Tür und war erstaunt als er wirklich Potter gegenüber stand.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Mr. Potter?" fragte er in seiner typischen öligen Stimmlage.

„Wo ist Alec?"

„Wer?"

„Alec meine Katze. Er ist genau hier her gelaufen"

„Bei mir ist aber keine Katze Mr. Potter, als gehen sie wieder in die große Halle zurück." Damit wollte Snape die Tür schließen, doch Harry schien andere Pläne zu haben.

Er stellte blitz schnell seinen Fuß in die Tür um Snape daran zu hindern sie zu schließen.

„Ich weiß dass er zu ihnen gelaufen ist."

Harry stürmte an Snape vorbei und fing im Wohnzimmer an nach Alec zu suchen.

„Mr. Potter was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein?" brauste Snape auf „das macht mindestens 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffendore außerdem Strafarbeit eine Woche lang jeden Abend"

Doch Harry interessierte das wenig und so ignorierte er das gesagte von Snape und suchte einfach weiter.

Als er ins Schlafzimmer wollte hielt Snape ihn nochmals auf.

„Mr. Potter verlassen sie sofort meine Gemächer" knurrte Snape ihn noch mal an und schritt auf ihn zu.

Doch Harry öffnete die Tür in Windeseile und blieb dann wie erstarrt stehen. Snape der dies bemerkte trat den letzten Schritt auf ihn zu und sah dann zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Harry starrte Tom an und Tom starrte Harry an.

"Nein..." murmelte Harry und wich ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein" hauchte er entsetzt, drehte sich um und lief davon.

Auch das gerufene „Harry" von Tom ließ ihn nicht stehen bleiben.

„Warum hast du ihn nicht aufgehalten, verdammt?" regte Tom sich auf.

„Keine Ahnung" murmelte Severus „Ich war wie gelähmt. Ich hätte nie gedacht dass Potter wirklich den Mut hat hier einzudringen."

„Mist was mach ich jetzt" fragte Tom panisch.

„Ihm nachgehen was den sonst?"

„Ich kann nicht so hier raus und außerdem warum sollte er mir glauben?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Versuch es einfach. Und warum solltest du nicht so raus können? Dieses Aussehen kennt doch keiner."

Tom murrte.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich geh ja schon" murmelte Tom und machte sich auf den Weg um Harry zu suchen.

Er ging auf den Astronomieturm den Harry hatte ihm mal gesagt, dass er gerne dort oben war wenn er nachdenken wollte. Er ging seufzend die Treppen hoch und hielt dann an der Tür an.

Soll ich das wirklich machen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Er entschloss sich allerdings dass jetzt durch zu ziehen und so ging er mutig hinein und sah dann dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht hatte. Harry stand an der Brüstung und sah auf den Wald hinab. Er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, den er hatte ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkt.

„Harry" sagte er dann leise.

Der Gryffendore schreckte auf und drehte sich um.

„Was willst du hier... Riddle?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Mit dir reden" sagte er ruhig.

„Ich wüsste nicht was wir zwei zu bereden hätten" schnappte er sauer zurück.

„Ich schon. Bitte Harry"

Harry sah ihn angesichts des flehenden Ausdrucks im Gesicht komisch an.

„Was willst du?" sagte er etwas sanfter und nicht mehr so schroff.

„Es tut mir Leid wie das alles gelaufen ist. Ich hab an Severus Trank herum gepfuscht und der ist dann in die Luft gegangen und somit wurde ich in eine Katze verwandelt", fing er an zu erklären „ er hat mich mit nach Hogwarts genommen und ich bin dann davon gelaufen und geradewegs dir in die Arme."

„Und wieso bist du bei mir geblieben? Du hättest jederzeit wieder gehen können?" brachte er aufgebracht hervor.

„Ich wollte nicht gehen" wisperte er. Harry verstand ihn jedoch trotzdem und sah ihn überrascht an.

„Wieso?" fragte er verwirrt nach. Er verstand überhaupt nichts mehr. Sollte dass etwas heißen... konnte es sein dass, und solche Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf und wollten einfach nicht aufhören.

Tom schwieg eine Weile bevor er wieder zu reden begann.

„Du wirst dich gewundert haben warum ich dich bei unseren letzten treffen nicht angegriffen habe", er sah Harry ernst an „nun ja... ich konnte nicht." Sagte er dann einfach.

„Wieso verdammt noch mal? Hör auf drum herum zu reden" fauchte Harry ihn an.

„ichhabemichindichverliebt" sagte er in einem sodass Harry ich nicht verstehen konnte.

„Bitte noch mal, ich hab dich absolut nicht verstanden und wenn es geht langsam."

Tom seufzte und ging dann ein näher auf Harry zu. Dicht vor ihm blieb er stehen und sah Harry einfach nur an. Dieser wurde dabei allerdings etwas nervös und versuchet Tom zu entkommen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern an seinen Hüften fest.

„Nicht" wisperte er und legte eine Hand sanft auf Harrys Wange. Harry durchlief ein warmer Schauer als er die Hand spürte und drückte sich unbewusst entgegen. Tom lächelte leicht als er dies spürte und senkte dann langsam seinen Kopf, nicht Harrys Blick los lassend. Kurz vor Harrys Lippen stoppte er noch mal nur um dann die Augen zu schließen und den letzten Abstand zu überbrücken und seine Lippen sanft auf die von Harry zu legen. Dieser schien erst erschrocken doch als er eine Zunge an seinen Lippen spürte schloss auch er die Augen und gab sich diesen Gefühlen hin, die er eigentlich unterdrücken wollte.

Keuchend lösten die zwei ihren Kuss wieder und sahen sich einfach nur an bis Tom die Stille erneut durchbrach.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Tom..

Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Nur das Keuchen der beiden war zu hören. Harry sah Tom an und konnte in dessen Augen die Ehrlichkeit in diesen Worten erkennen. Er schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf.

„Ich dich auch" hörte er sich dann auf einmal selbst sagen. Es war einfach so über seine Lippen bekommen und er konnte sich deswegen ein Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Er sah hoch in Toms Augen und auch er lächelt ihn erleichtert an.

Die zwei versanken wieder in einen Kuss und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Es waren nur mehr sie allein wichtig.

So das war's

Reviews sind natürlich erwünscht.. gegen Kritik hab ich auch nichts.. im Gegenteil ;)

ganz liebe Grüße

Kerry


End file.
